


[Podfic] Dernière lettre

by LadyofMisrule



Category: Les liaisons dangereuses | Dangerous Liaisons - Choderlos de Laclos
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: Merteuil, Valmont, et la fin de leur amitié et de leurs jeux. Parce qu'une femme veut toujours avoir le dernier mot, en toute circonstance. Spoilers sur la fin du livre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dernière lettre

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dernière lettre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/516254) by [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja). 



**Length** : 3min 20sec

**Download mp3** : [here](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Derni%c3%a8re%20lettre.mp3) (right-click save) or [at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/derni%C3%A8re-lettre-fran%C3%A7ais) (follow link to page and download .zip file).


End file.
